Reader
by PeachyArtist
Summary: Gumi Megpoid thinks she might be psychic. She has this silent voice that tells her what other people around her are feeling. After her best friend moves away, she starts to feel alone and left out...that is, until she meets the Kagamine twins, who seem to have psychic abilities similar to hers.


Chapter One

I think I might be psychic. Lately, I've been getting this feeling, sort of like a silent voice, that tells me exactly what other people are feeling at that moment. One time, my mom was sad about something, but she didn't show it. But I still knew she was because of the silent voice in my head. And when I asked her about it, she was shocked, of course, but then she told me it was nothing that I needed to worry about. That confirmed my little voice.

There was another time when my best friend, Miku, was acting really happy and excited lately. But my voice told me that she wasn't happy at all. She was nervous, like she needed to say something, but didn't know how. So I asked her if something was bothering her.

"Eh? How did you know?" Miku exclaimed.

"Just...a lucky guess," I said, which may or may not be true.

"Oh, well...Something has been bothering me lately..." Miku paused as she thought of what she wanted to say. Finally, she opened her mouth again to speak. "Gumi, we'll always be best friends, right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed

"Even if I'm...far away?"

I suddenly knew what she was so afraid to say. "No, Miku!" I cried. "No, you can't be moving!"

"Mom got a new job oppurtunity..." Miku sighed. "It's all the way in America. So...yeah..." There was silence for a while. "But, it's okay!" Miku suddenly perked up. "See, we're lucky we were born in the time of the internet! We can chat and stuff every day!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "It's not the end of the world!"

"We will keep our friendship strong!"

"Yes!" Even though we said that, my voice told me that Miku was still sad. And she wasn't the only one.

It's been a month since Miku moved away. School will be starting back up soon, which I'm dreading. I can't control this, I guess you can say "power", I have. When I go into crowded places, I pick up so many different feelings it makes me dizzy. I want to talk to someone about this, but I have no idea who to talk to. I one time spoke to my mom about it and she said that I just have women intuition. But I don't think that's it.

"Should I talk to Miku about it?" I thought aloud as I randomly tapped on the keyboard. But what if she says the same thing? No, Miku's different from mom. She understands me more. She might be able to help. Ah, but she's offline now. I'll wait and ask her tomorrow.

I sighed and rolled back in my chair. I've been cooped up in this house for too long. I need to get out. But there hasn't been anything to do since Miku left.

"I'll just go for a little walk," I said to myself as I stood up and left my room. "That should last me until school starts."

I never knew walking could be so boring. I had no one to walk next to me. No one to chat with. No one to giggle with. I was just alone. I pulled out my phone to check my messages. I had none, so I checked again. And again. One more time. Come on. There's gotta be _something_. That's when I bumped into someone.

I dropped my phone and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I apologized to the person I bumped into.

"I'll say," said the tall, dark-haired, red-eyed male. "Are you so engrossed into your phone that you can't watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry," I said again. Then I leaned in a bit to get a closer look of him. "Are you new around here?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked. "Do you know everyone who lives around here?"

"Well, no, but," I started. "I know everyone who lives on my block-" That's when I noticed something slightly shocking. "This...this isn't my block! When did I walk this far?!"

"You were really into that phone, huh?" the young male sighed as he stood up. "Guess it can't be helped, losing your best friend and all. See ya."

"Yeah...Huh? What did you-?" I looked up, but he was already gone. "How did he know about Miku?" I asked myself. "Do I know him? Gasp! What if...he's been watching me? A creep! Did I just meet a creep? Oh, wait!" I snap my fingers. "I know! It was a lucky guess! He was probably doing some type of flirt or something. Which is understandable. I am absolutely adorable...I should probably go home." I picked up my phone and started heading back home, checking for messages from Miku the whole way.


End file.
